L'unique fois où
by Deida
Summary: Me revoilà avec un deuxième Os. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un tit peu plus gai  .  Enfin j'pense xD


Alors je remercie tous mes revieweurs (c comme ça que sa s'écrit) ! Me revoici avec un autre os triste comme d'hab" (serais-je une déprimée? bonne question =_=")

C'est un Yullen (sa change pas lool) et je vous souhaite une bonne lectuurreeee ^^

* * *

Dans ma vie je n'ai jamais beaucoup pleuré, mais à chaque fois je l'avais regretté. Lorsque Mana est mort, j'ai pleuré. Je me suis sentis tellement mal, tellement responsable de sa mort que je me souviens avoir passé des heures et des heures a me morfondre dans un coin d'une rue où les gens passaient sans me voir. Lorsque j'ai vu pour la première fois le regard dégouté des gens sur mon bras et mon oeil, j'ai encore pleuré. Il y a aussi la toute première fois où j'ai entendu cette phrase: "Ce garçon est maudit". Oui, là aussi j'ai pleuré. Mais c'était normal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ces gens avaient ses réactions. Et puis quelques années plus tard j'ai compris. Les gens sont horribles, méchants, mesquins, cruels, et tant autres choses pas très jolies. Il y a des exceptions, c'est vrai. Mais très peu. Mais la fois dont je me souviens le mieux, c'est ce fameux jour:

J'étais déprimé ce jour là. J'avais raté ma mission et j'avais ,comme d'habitude, entendu quelques chuchotements sur moi durant le trajet du à cela j'avais décidé de m'entrainer avec Kanda et pour une fois il avait accepté et nous ne nous disputions pas. Il me semblait même bizarre. Plusieurs fois lorsque nous nous étions touché je l'avais sentis tremblé sous mes doigts. Il s'élançait vers moi ,lorsque en reculant je m'étais pris les pieds dans le tatami et ,en essayant de me retenir à lui, je l'avais entrainé dans ma chute.

-Go-gomen Kanda.

-Tch crétin de moyashi, m'avait-il rétorqué.

J'avais été déçu et je n'avais pas pu m'empécher de rétorquer, triste:

-Je sais que je suis bête avec mes idées. Que ma manière d'être t'ennuie, que ma présence t'est insupportable, que je suis..que je suis éceurant avec mon bras et mon oeil. Je le sais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas et...

-Oi Moyashi!

Kanda m'avait interrompu et surpris j'avais relevé la tête. Et je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il sait passé à ce moment là.

-C'est vrai que tu es parfois ennuyant, avait-il dit en se rapprochant de moi. Mais tu n'est absolument pas éceurant. Tu es beau, Allen. Tes cheveux ne te rendent pas plus laid, au contraire. Ils te rendent très mignon et te donnent un air vulnérable malgré que tu sois fort, comme un petit chaton blessé qui malgré tout continuait de se battre. Tu es courageux et même si parfois tu exagères, tu es persévérant. C'est pour cela que je t'aime. Pour tout ce qui fait de toi, Allen. De ton physique à ton caractère.

Et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, il avait attrapé ma taille et m'avait embrassé.

Ce jour là j'ai aussi pleuré. Mais pour une toute autre raison. Oui, pour la première fois je pleurais de joie. Parce que non seulement mon amour était réciproque mais aussi parce que pour une fois on ne me reprochait pas mon physique. Non, au contraire on le mettait en valeur, comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux. Alors cette fois je n'ai pas regreté d'avoir laissé couler mes larmes. Car elles signifiaient le bonheur, le soulagement que ces mots avaient créés dans mon coeur.

* * *

Kanda(soulagé): Au moins je suis toujours vivant.

Allen(heureux): Elle nous a enfin mis ensemble!

Mwa(mange du chocolat): J'ai enfin réussis à les satisfaires =_="

Allen(suspicieux): Dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu arretais de manger des cochonneries, D3bor4-h?

Mwa(fait semblant de rien): Heu..si pourquoi?

Allen(une veine sur la tempe): Alors explique moi pourquoi a chaque fic tu manges ces dites "cochonneries"?

Mwa(transpire): Heu..heu...

Allen(tend le bras):Donne moi ça.

Mwa(part en courant (C'est mwa où c souvent ce que je fais?)): NOOONNNNNNN!

Allen(part a sa poursuite):REVIENS ICI!

Kanda: Tch crétins. Ce truc mériterait-il une review?


End file.
